


Determination

by Kyanaie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Genocide Run, Heavy Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Other, Self-Harm, Sexual Content, Spoilers, Violence, extreme sadness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5210000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyanaie/pseuds/Kyanaie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk freed all the monsters. Everyone lived happily ever after. Everything was wonderful.</p><p>Then Chara finds her way back. Suddenly the world has restarted and poor Frisk is left with a murderer in their head and has to watch while the world they had come to love ends. </p><p>There will be a happy ending, I promise, but it will come after a LOT of angst. Please read only if you are comfortable with all the tags, it will get bad before it gets better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Restart

**Author's Note:**

> Bold type will be Chara’s thoughts. Italics will be Frisk’s. Everyone in this story is assumed to be at least 18, and over the age of consent. There will be violence, blood, sex, and tons of angst in this story, warning ahead of time.
> 
> I will try to make Frisk gender neutral and DFAB, if I miss it somewhere please let me know. Everyone else will have a gender. 
> 
> Thanks to my lovely Meru for beta reading this for me as I write.

_This wasn’t what was supposed to happen…_

**I told you we would be starting over.**

_But… Everyone is trapped again, everything that I did - everyone I saved - is gone…_

**Right. And now I get to do what you SHOULD have done all along.**

Never should have picked up the amulet. Never should have put it around your neck, never should have listened to the cloyingly sweet voice in your head. Should have told Toriel, or Sans, or Undyne, should have, stupid, naive. The monsters had been free, everyone was happy and loved, and it continued for months that way. Life was as it should have been, a happy ending. Then you had to put on that damned locket.

**It doesn’t matter anymore, I’m in control now and you… Hah. You get to sit and watch your friends die. All thanks to you.**

Your legs move without your command, because your thoughts no longer matter. The gold flowers around you no longer look as inviting as they did before. Everything is too bright. The ruins, you recognize the twists and turns, and you know the steps you’re taking even if you aren’t the one moving your feet. But she knows the path too, she traveled it before herself. Darkness descends as you submit to her will, still lost in shock, until you see a faint outline up ahead. 

_Oh no. Not him._

You steel yourself and push from the depths of your mind where she has you trapped, growling your frustration as you gain a moment of control, feet stopping mid stride. 

**What are you doing? You have no power over me, you’re weak.**

_No. I won’t let you do this. You can’t control me._

Determination. That’s what it came down to. You knew that in the beginning. You were the one with the power to manipulate time, to ‘restart’, that’s why she sought you out. You had more determination than her, right? Right…?

**I said we’re GOING!**

She fought, and fought hard, your body feeling torn in two directions, the pain searing through your limbs as she tried to will your muscles onward while you clenched them in retaliation. A stalemate spanned seconds, minutes, before you heard her cry of rage in your ears. So much attention had been on your feet, that you did not realize your other limbs were moving until the claws dug into your forearm. Gasping, you looked down to see your own nails sunk into your skin, blood welling in little pools, and that moment of weakness was enough. She took another step forward.


	2. Hello Asriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took some slight creative freedoms with Asriel/Flowey and his death at the end of the "pacifist" ending, so forgive me for that. There will be a few other freedoms as we go, but nothing too different. I want to try to keep as close to the heart of the characters as I can. I know there's a lot of negative happening to Frisk right now, but next chapter will see a flashback, and you'll start to see the happiness left behind. And how Chara convinced Frisk to restart.

It was just a necklace. A pretty locket with a pair of pictures inside, one of Asriel, and one of a young child who looked remarkably like you. Not exactly: brighter cheeks, wider eyes, an expression that made you just a little uneasy, but the resemblance was obvious. No wonder Asriel had mistaken you at first.

Asriel. You had tried everything you could think of at the end to keep him as he was, to keep him that kind, gentle boy, but the damage was already done. His soul was not strong enough, not enough to stay, not after the human souls were used up. Nothing you could do would change his fate. So all you could do was sit with him, an arm over his shoulder, Toriel watching on in silent grief as she lost her son all over again, until he crumbled and lay as ashes amidst the golden flowers in the far end of the ruins. Perhaps it was good for him to rest there, no longer tormented by memories, no longer twisted and evil as he was when you first encountered him. Resting in a place where his mother could visit and talk at length about everything and anything, grieving in her own way. 

But that Asriel was gone, too, reborn again and you cried silently for him as Chara walked your body towards the flower smiling in the middle of the dark cavern. Only too quickly did she grin, your lips curving up in an expression that you recognized, and greeted him just like they were old friends.

“Asriel. I can’t believe this is what they did to you. A flower? Of all things?” The voice wasn’t yours, not really. It sounded like yours, but there was no emotion, no care, just… Nothing. The flower noticed it too, expression shifting to surprise, distrust, then a knowing grin that shocked the part of you that was still _you_ to the core. The blood still was fresh on your arm, the slow fading pain still a reminder of what would be the end result of fighting the evil that guided your body. 

“It can’t be you, Chara. You’re dead, your soul…” The flower stopped mid sentence, blinked, the seeds that made up its face folding in on themselves as a frown formed. “Your soul never left, did it? It was that strong. But if you’re in there, where is the original soul?” The barest tremble of the voice gave away the unease Asriel felt, and it reminded you only too much of the boy from your life, from Home. This wasn’t Home anymore.

“Oh, they’re in here too. Trapped, but here. I can hear their thoughts in my head.” Chara moved your arm to tap your temple, and you growled in retaliation, until she slid fingers against those new wounds and shot pain through you. You’d never really experienced that before, not really, and you remembered just how alone you were. No one knew you, no one would remember. Why not just give up?

“Trapped..? You kept them in there? Were they the ones who took us back? I don’t remember anything anymore, not really, but I don’t have the power, I can’t change reality. Was it because of them?” A new hatred burned in the depths of those eyes, and it reminded you only too much of the Asriel you had fought, the mutated form that held such anger towards everything and everyone. He referred to you with such bile that it dripped from his words like acid. Chara only nodded and he continued. “What are you planning? Are you going to free us? Destroy humanity like you planned?”

“Soon. First I need to destroy this place. It..” She tapped your temple again, as if referring to you. “It holds a sentimentality to this world that is weak. Maybe it’ll shut up if it no longer has a home.” Anger welled inside you, your physical fists clenching before Chara’s voice echoed in your head.

**Careful. You remember what happened last time. You do not want to see what happens if you continue to disobey me.**

Fingers uncurled and you whined in your mind’s cage as your voice lifted again with that chilling emptiness, “I want you back at my side, Asriel. Would you help me again?” 

“But I am useless to you now. I cannot change the reality of this world, I cannot do more than attack them, and even then, I am not as strong as..” His voice trailed off as Chara laughed, the sound tracing like nails down your spine.

“I do not need a flower, my friend. I need you. I will free you. I will get you a soul.” Your eyes shifted attention to the far end of the cavern as the soft sound of movement caught her attention, and you looked along with her, a strangled cry silenced before it could even escape your throat. “I will get you a strong soul.” You felt a tear drip down your cheek and Chara wiped it away before she sniffled and hunched over, making an exaggerated spectacle with a quick wink towards the flower. A ball of energy came through your field of vision, and the voice that came behind pushed a few real tears from your eyes before the evil could stop them.

“What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth…”

**Author's Note:**

> I will be updating this often, so check back for new content. Leave me comments as well, I love hearing what you think.


End file.
